Sabrina GrimmEverafter
by Graci-and-Cheri
Summary: Sabrina becomes a special kind of everafter, an Alestrial. Puckabrina is promised! T for mild stuff. My sister Cherissa aka Cheri  who has Cancer is Co-Writting this with me! Chapter 13 is up ya'll! Graci & Cheri
1. Sabrina's 14!

**HEY! This is my second story on fanfic! I hope you love it!**

**Thanks to any reviewers of my previous story! This is not a sequel-it is a totally diferent story!**

**Puck and Sabrina-14, Daphne and Red-10**

**~Gracie**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: If she owned SG why would she be writing it on here and not in a book, huh?**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

I was laying on my bed in my new room. It's two years after we got Granny back and defeated the Scarlet Hand. After we did that we gave the house a complete new make over- and i got my own room AND BATHROOM! It had a magical barrier on it so Puck couldn't get in and prank me in my room or bathroom- thank god! It has light purple walls, a sleek dark purple bed, and a dark brown dresser. My closet was filled with all of my favorite clothes; shorts, jeans, tank tops, etc. In the bathroom it has pale green walls, a big shower, and a long sleek countertop.

Puck absolutly annoys me! We aren't in school yet because there isn't a school here, so all day i have to put up with the annoying fairy boy! Since my room has a magical barrier that keeps him out i usually retreat to my room so he will leave me alone.

But anyway, back to today. Today was gonna be special! It was my birthday for crying out loud! It had to be, i was turning sixteen! So i put on my favorite outfit: a short light pink spagetti strap dress, with black beaded straps and a black ribon tied right beneath my bra line. I got my enchanted flat-iron and had it curl my hair. Then i put on light pink eyeshadow and sprkly silver liner. I slipped my feat into my black flats and walked out of my room.

As i was walking down the stairs i could hear voices whispering. I woundered what they had to be quiet about so i listened quietly.

" So are we gonna keep the cake in the middle of the table or not?" quietly questioned Granny.

"I think we should keep it there because it looks great in the middle..." answered Daphne. I couldn't wait to see the cake! The sound of Puck's voice brought me back to reality.

"Can i prank her? Please?" Wow! Puck actually saying please! This is a day to remember! Oh, wait. Did he say PRANK! On my birthday! Oh no you don't! My mom was obviously thinking the same think, because she said:

"On her birthday! Of course not!" My mom fumed. I sighed and walked down stairs. I didn't want to come in before they were ready so i called them as if i hadn't heard anything.

"Hey! You guys? Where are you? And fairy boy, if this is a prank i will personally kill you!" I called acting inocent. I could hear them moving around and then a, "Sabrina we are in the kitchen!" from Daphne. So i walked in and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SABRINA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" They all screamed/sang. It was amazing the newly remodeled kitchen's cieling had rainbow streamers hanging down. it felt like you were in a rainbow! The table had a bright purple table clothe on it an was covered in presents and a large white iced birthday cake that said 'Happy 14th Birthday Sabrina!' in purple. It looked so amazing! Everyone was smiling, even Puck! Of course he was smiling at the giant cake and not me; unlike everyone else. As soon as i sat down i started opening presents. I got a lot of things: A magically enchanted purse made from Mary Popin's material (Granny), a never wilting bokett of flowers (red roses)(Red), a NORMAL food cook book (Dad), a photo album (Mom), an enchanted flying oragami swan (Daphne), my own magic carpet (Uncle Jake) (Dad didn't like the idea), a moving glass leopard (Briar) **(AN: Briar is not dead, i brought her back magically! How, you may ask...Well why should i tell you!)**, and lastly an enchanted whistle from Mr. Canis that would call help if i ever needed it. I strung the whistle on a chain around my neck and thanked everyone. Now that left Puck's present. I really had a feeling i wanted to open this with saftey gogles on. But, the lack of them was a problem. So i held the bow out in front of me like a bomb and undid the bow...pulled of the lid and...

"BOOOOOMMMM!" sparks flew out of the box so fast that i dropped it. And out of the box showered sparkly lights, shooting up and then raining down. It was really pretty and i thought it would look great in my room. I ran over and hugged him. He looked kind of shocked but then laughed when i said i thought it would be a prank.

After that we all got a big slice of cake. Thank God my Dad made Granny bake a normal vanilla cake! Then i took my presents up to my room. i sat Puck's gift on the floor and the sparkles started again, the i put Red's roses on my nightstand along with the glass leopard, and lastly i let Daphne's oragami bird fly gracfully around my room. I hung the purse in the closet and put the cook book in one of my dresser drawers. i rolled the magic carpet out and got on it, grabbed my matching non-enchanted purse and rode out into the hall.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," i asked them. "Can we go to the mall?"

"Sure!" my Mom said and my Dad agreed that i could ride the magic carpet there since there are no more humans in FerryPort Landing, except us. The Scarlet Hand chased them all away. But we still had the mall! So we left, me on the carpet, Puck flying, and everyone else in the car! OFF TO THE MALL!

**Sooo, what do u think? Did you like it? Are you gonna review? Here's the deal, i get 2 reviews per chapter, i keep writing! NO REVIEWS, NO CHAPTER! that's a deal!**

**But anyways, i am really loving where i want to take this story, and i hope you review so i can, sometimes, i might be super nice and go ahead and give you a chapter, but i need to know what you do and don't like...Soo:**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**~Gracie~**


	2. The Trickster King Loses His Touch!

**HEY! It's chapter 2! So I wanted to give some awards to some special reviewers:**

**And now that that is done thanks to every and any one who voted or is going to vote on my polls! I love you guys!**

**BTW you guys filled up my whole inbox on gmail with favorite author/story aditions I LOVE YOU PPL! **

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: "We went through this last time! Now if you will excuse me it is my day off…"

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I landed the carpet in front of the mall enterance. Puck landed beside me and stuck his tongue out. He is so weird...Then all of the sudden the ground started shaking. We looked at eachother. Granny and everyone else weren't here yet. _'What am i going to do?' _i thought. Here i am a defensless girl just sitting here, no sword, no magic(except for the carpet, but it can't really kick butt...) facing a giant DRAGON! Just me. And Puck. Wow, this seems to happen a lot.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_We were raiding the Scarlet hand's camp; trying to save Granny. Puck, Bunny Landcaster, and i had gotten lost from everyone else. Of course there were giant colorful dragons everywhere. They kept swooping lower and lower trying to fry us. All we had to do was get Bunny to Mirror/Granny and we would be OK. Of course everyone else knew this too._

_"Well, Starfish, what brings you here?" Mirror/Granny said sarcasticly. I burned with anger. I had dropped the Vorpal Blade as i was running and so i had no way to defend myself. It was crushed by a giant green dragon._

_"Now Bunny!" i screamed. Bunny made Granny/Mirror fly toward her. Mirror's 'Soul' thingy came out and entered the one person we needed the most. Bunny. But before it did Bunny sent and extremly powerful and painful spell at me. I fell to the ground just as Mirror entered Bunny. _

_"Liebling? Where are we?" Granny asked. I was in so much pain i couldn't even say a anything. Puck was staring at me and i realized why. I was glowing bright blue. 'Oh great! I thought 'I'm glowing in pain!' then i realized something. I didn't hurt anymore. I quickly stood up. Mirror/Bunny and Puck stared at me in shock. Then i walked up to Mirror and did the impossible. I took the 'soul' out of him and squished it to where it exploded. Unfortunately the explosion was so strong that it killed poor Bunny. Then i turned to Granny and realized that the who Scarlet Hand and Charming's army were watching. That was it. The Scarlet Hand was done. I ran and hugged my family still shocked._

_Later that week i asked Granny why i was able to destroy Mirror._

_"Liebling, it was because Bunny transfered her magic to you. You no longer have an addiction. It also costed Bunny her immortality." She explained calmly._

_"But if she never got her magic back, do i still have it?"_

_"I don't know liebling, I don't know..."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

I jumped up onto the magic carpet hoping i still had Bunny's magic. If not it would cost me my life. I thought hard about what i wanted to do and realized i would need a sword. As soon as i thought that, the sword i had imagined, appeared i my hands! Puck stared in amazment. Then i flew straight toward the dragon's hest and stabbed the sword into it. Then the dragon started to fall. Out of the corner of my eye i could see everyone staring amazed at my from the car. Then i slipped. I fell like a rock off the carpet. Then it stopped. I looked around to see who had caught me. I then realized that Puck was flying around me. Then it hit me! PUCK HADN'T CUAGHT ME! BUT WHO CAUGHT ME? i turned around and around in the air. No one had caught me. I caught me self! I HAD WINGS! Beautiful white, feathered wings! I flew toward Puck.

"I can save myself now stinkpot!" I said as i flew in circles around the open-mouthed fairy. Then i faced him. "You know, you are gonna start catching flys if you keep your mouth open like that." and i flew off to my family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up after a well-deserved nap on my bed. As i stretched my arms i realized that i also stretched my beautiful white wings. I found out that i was a special kind of fairy, no minions though... But fairies with feathered wings have totally different powers, we can talk to animals, enchant random objects, and turn INVISIBLE! Oh, Puck had SO better watch out cuz it is pay back time! I took a brush and brush my wings and hair. Then i pulled on sweat pants and a spaghetti strap tank-top.

Granny insisted that Puck give me flying lessons. So i am gonna annoy the heck out of that stupid fairy! I am gonna make him regret he ever pranked me! So i turned in visible and flew down stairs to ovoid any hidden pranks. Now my flying and invisibility are really going to help me get out of many pranks! Then i bumped into someone flying the other way.

"GRIMM!" Puck fumed. I burst out giggling and then stopped and quickly left him there thinking i was still there invisible. This was already the best day ever and there are gonna be so many more to come. I uninvisiblized myself and landed on a comfy chair.

"Hey Puck!" I called happily, "How much longer is it gonna take you to realize i have been down here for a while now?"

Daphne (who i hadn't realized was even in the room) burst out in a fit of laughter and i soon joined when i saw the look on Puck's face as he came in. Five minutes later i was out the door and accompanied by an angry fairy boy...

"Ok, Grimm" Puck sneered. " let's get this over with. You think about what direction up want to go and it happens. There. You happy now?"

"I never wasn't happy but i think you are!" I teased doing loop-d-loops. Then i turned and flew away, forcing Puck to follow. "Yeah! This is soooooooo (i was doing a loop as i said this) FUN!"

Then, Puck, the world's worst spoil-sport, came over. He grabbed my wrist and flew/dragged a reluctant me back to the house. As Puck opened the door, Daphne came up and started pestering us.

"Did you guys kiss? Why are you back so soon? Did you have fun? Did you see anyone? Did you-" Puck cut her off

"SHUT UP MARSHMELLOW! I DON'T LOVE OR EVEN LIKE GRIMM!" he bellowed. And with that Daphne burst into tears.

"PUCK! SHE WAS JUST ASKING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT HER!" I then set a wolf (from the forest) on Puck and he ran, the wolf gaining on him with every step. I picked up Daphne and set her down in my room. Puck was really going to pay for it now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and brushed my hair and wings (it's really a habit now...) and i walked over to my clothes. What do i fell like wearing today? Something comfy and cute! I searched through my stuff and found the perfect outfit. It is a lilac purple ruffle layered skirt and a white tank top with a lilac ribbon tied on the left strap. Then i used my enchanted curling iron to straighten my layers. Lastly i sprayed my wings and body with peach scented perfume. Today i decided to stay visible as i flew to breakfast, knowing Puck couldn't really prank me now.

"Good morning Daphne!" I said brightly. She still seemed down so i shot Puck a death glare. He actually got rid of the wolf and i could tell he didn't want to make me mad anytime soon.

"Hey Sabrina..." Daphne said glumly. I tried to think of a way that i could cheer up Daphne...

"Hey Daphne, i am trying out my flying and was wondering if i could fly you to the Blue Plate Dinner?" I asked truthfully.

"OMG! Really? I would love to! I am gonna go change!" She said, her mood changing totally. she hugged me on her way up.

I finished half of the green pancake (EW!) and threw the resta way and then felt someone staring at me. I turn around to find Puck right behind me. His nose was almost touching mine. I held my breath. Then he opens his mouth and started to say something and then changed his mind

"Hey, Sabrina, i um, well i, er, (he hesitated here and changed his mind) was wondering, if, um, you could maybe, er, well, tell Daphne i am, er, really sorry for yelling at her. Yeah, that's what i wanted to say!" He said as if he was going to say something but then changed his mind.

"WOW! i thought i would never see the 'Trickster King' saying sorry! But i will tell her, but you are really losing your touch." i winked and flew off. _i wonder what he was really going to say? Was it important? He said my name before he changed the subject so it had to be about me..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN DAPHNE"S ROOM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey Daphne, the Trickster King told me to tell you that he said he's sorry for yelling at you and is a selfish brat." I calmly told her. She looked totally shocked.

"i belive the sorry thing but the 'selfish brat' i don't buy..." she looked supiciously at me.

"Fine! I added that part because he is...well, you ready to go?" she nodded and i picked her up and we flew to the front door passing Puck. He looked at us and followed.

As we flew i yelled over my sholder and into the wind, "Why are you coming?"

"I want food and i have to protect you, as you tend to atract a lot of trouble!" he yelled back. I sighed and landed at the Blue Plate Dinner. I opened the door and saw who was there and imediantly wanted to leave!

* * *

**OOOooo! What made Sabrina want to leave? And what did Puck really want to say? You will find out if you review! I might even do a double chapter next time...HINT HINT! Only if i get the reviews...**

**I ate 3 donuts from DunkinDonuts when writing this!**

**Please vote on my poll for Sabrina's next new power!**

**~Gracie~**


	3. I know, i hate these too D:

**OK! I hate these to but these are nessisary facts!:**

**The reviewers that i never mentioned were:**

**DeathPrincess2343**

**twilightfunatic**

**And Sabrina is 14! I had a spelling/mental error (i told you i had Donuts the do stuff to you!) and she is NOT 16!**

**Now, i will give you a little hint-hint:**

**More reviews=longer chapters**

**More reviews=More updates!**

**I have already finished the next chapter, i am just waiting for reviews...**

**Ok that's it!**

**~Gracie~**


	4. Bridesmaid Dresses and Tomato blushing!

**MY APPLE LAPTOP DELETED ALL OF MY WORK INCLUDING THE CHAPTER I HAD TYPED UP:(:(**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the review and i had to go to Ikea so that's why i didn't update! I got an awsome desk! Ok, enough of that and no worries, Puck will tell Sabrina what he was gonna say...eventually, he is just a wimp about it! LOL! and on with the show...**

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: "She don't own them Grimms, so get lost or read and review!"**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

It was Charming. He was sitting in the both in the Blue Plate and his mouth dropped open. You see, he still ahdn't gotten over the fact that i killed Mirror. He wanted to be the one to do that, you know get all the fame. But he didn't. It was me. And now he is starring open mouthed at my wings. Unfortunately, unlike Puck's wings, mine can't go in. But really it doesn't matter because we are the only non-everafters in Ferryport Landing. Then again, every Grimm but ME!

Ignoring Charming's and other everafter's stares, we sat at a booth at the window. It was really bright outside. Then Blue Farrah walked up.

"WOW, Sabrina, i had no idea you were an everafter." Blue Farrah purposly looked at Puck.

"Bunny transfered her magic to me, and so now i am." I purposly ovoided looking at Puck and instead, straight at Farrah.

"Oh, well what would you like?"

"Hmm, i'll have three boston cream donuts **(OMG! That's what i had when i was typing the last chapter!)** and a latte." And, since there are no more humans (besides the rest of my family) Farrah magicly made my order appear. Then she turned to Daphne.

"I'll have seven donuts-any kind- four waffles with maple surup, two scrabled eggs, three blueberry muffins, ten sauseges, six hash browns, one bowl of cereal, five bagels, twelve buttermilk pancakes with maple surup, thirteen pieces of french toast, eight biscuits with grape jelly and only three with strawberry, a vanilla milkshake, hot chocolate, and a latte also." It appeared in front of Daphne and she started eating. At last she turned to puck who ordered:

12 french toast peices

11 bagels

10 biscuts

9 sausages

8 hash browns

7 biscuts

6 pancakes

5 waffles

4 scrabled eggs

3 cereal bowls

2 donuts

1 chocolate chip muffin

AND, a strawberry milkstake and a latte with extra sugar.

Blue Farrah did the drill and Puck dove in and ate like a pig. No, a pig would eat with better manners than him. Ugh, it was discusting. Once i had finished my last donut and started on my latte, the worst think happened. Charming.

"Hello Sabrina." He said coolly. I, who had no intention to stop drinking a wonderful latte, just waved and wondered why in the world he was even over here. Then my eyes fell onto Snow. Yup, just like her to drag poor Billy over here to us, his despised enemies. I finished my sip of latte and started to talk, but then Puck let out a disgustingly loud belch and i cringed. Just like Puck to make us seem more and more weird. I sighed.

"Hello Billy and Snow! It's wonderful to see you!" i said with false happiness. Billy was so made that i called him Billy, his face was turning red in anger but he couldn't say anything in front of Snow.

"Well," Snow said truthfully happy, "I was just wondering if you and your family could come to our wedding this weekend?"

"Oh, Snow that's wonderful i will definately tell Granny! Congradulations you two!" I said no truthfully happy also.

"If you could, i was wondering if you and Daphne could be bridesmaids?" Daphne answered first.

"OH! Yes! We would LOVE to! I can't wait!" Oh, thanks for asking me Daphne! Urgh, this is gonna be bad...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER AT THE MALL WITH SNOW LOOKING FOR DRESSES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daphne was really getting on my nerves. First she gets me dragged into this whole 'Bridesmaids' thing. Then she forces me to try on every one of the slutiest dresses right in front of Puck. Not actually changing in front of, but making me open the door so she, Snow, and Puck can see the dresses. Of course, unfortunately for me, puberty disided to give me size 32 C cups and a lot of curves. So here i was in an extremly short, low cut, red dress with my beautiful wings olded into an angel pose.

"Daphne! I am not coming out of here in this dress!"

"But Sabrina, it could be the one!"

"I absolutly refuse to walk out of here in this dress or go to a wedding in this dress! I look like a SLUT!"

"If you don't come out in 30 seconds i will make Puck take off the door!" she threatened.

"FINE!" I walked out, put my hands on my curvey hips, and stred angryliy at Daphne. She was smiling and looking from me to Puck. Then i realized that Puck was checking me out! EW! I emiedently turned invisible, punche him in the gut, and locked myself in the dressing room. Then i put on the next dress. It was a pale lilac dress with netted layers down to my anckles. **(Miley Cyrus's wedding dress from THE LAST SONG)** Well, it was really ok, so i opened the door.

Puck purposely ovioded eye contact but was stil checking me out.

"I like this one!" I said turning around and fluttering my wings.

"Me too, but not for the wedding..." Snow said. I nodded, this one was too casual for a wedding. Daphne agreed. So i went back in and put on the next dress. It had an empire waist that pushed up my bra and everything in it, but it looked amazing. It was a peach silk underneath and had a soft pink and peah netting all the way to the tips of my toes. the straps were two strings of pearls that crisscrossed in the back. My wings went perfesctly with it and so did my hair. I slowly opened the door and imediently felt Puck's eyes on me.

"It's PERFECT!" exclamed Daphne and Snow. I thought it was to. But i had a feeling Puck wished i had gotten the red one. I turned back into the dressing room to put my own clothes on while Snow got in line. When i walked to put my stuff up i felt Puck's eyes on me, AGAIN! Then i remembered what i was wearing: Destroyed short shorts, a low purple tank top with a white bow tied to one of the straps, and a stiver necklace. Yup, i know why he's looking at me...so i decided to turn around.

"Hey Puck, your really creeping me out with the whole staring thing."

"Oh. Sorry." He went so red i bet he could have out reded a tomato!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Once At Home!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked up the front porch and Puck opened the door. As we walked in Red started talking in hushed tones with Daphne and they kept looking from me to Puck. For some odd reson i had a feeling Red and Daphne had both been in on getting me in all the sluty dresses. I think Puck thought this to or maybe heard what they were saying because he flew upstairs very red in the face again. I could then feel myself blush so i did the same. I landed gracefully on my bed and took out the dress. It was definatly the best one. I then got lost in thought about what the wedding would look like and how my hair would look and all that other stuff. Then i heard something. I looked up. Standing in my door way was the person i really wanted to see the most, but i didn't know why. Standing in the door way was...

It was Puck.

I had no idea why i did this but i jumped off the bed and flung my arms around him and hugged him. and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. WHY WAS I HUGGING PUCK? Then i stopped hugging him and said,

"I have absolutly no idea why i just did that..."

*Aquard Silence*

"Um, so i was just here to get you so we could go flying. for the lessons."

"Oh Yeah...Er, im gonna get changed..."

"Yeah, uh, i'll be at the front door..."

*Puck walks down stairs while i change at lightning speed and takle him on his way down the stairs*

"OUCH! Sabrina!"

"*i gasp* You said my name!"

"Yeah...I do that...people in general do that..." Puck then looks at me as if i took a trip to the looney bin.

"But you always call me Grimm or Stinky or Puss Face or-"

"You mean you dont want me to call you Sabrina?"he interupted

"Of course i do but you never call me that! Why now?"

"Cuz i felt like it"

"Why did you feel like it? Why didn't you feel like it years ago?"i demanded

"Becuase of a reson i can not tell you..." He said quickly.

"Urgh!" I crossed my arms over my bulging chest and glared at him. Then he smiled.

"You look so cute when you do that." he whispered

"WHAT!" i shrieked. i don't think he meant to say that out loud...

"I uh, said you, look really, ugly when you do that..." He said uncertainly and going tomato red...

* * *

Then we both walked aquardly out the door and took to the skys. It was a really nice breezey day and there were barely any clouds in the sky. I started doing loop-de-loops again! I could still feel Puck watching me so i flew towards him. He looked like he really wanted something. Like a little kid looking in the window of a toy shop wanting that one toy so badly. Then i noticed what he was looking at. Me. The thing he wanted the most was me...the other day when he was going to say something it was about me! Today he called me Sabrina! It all fits! He is in love with me!

I flew in circles around him in my excitment of figuring it out! Then i did something that shocked both of us. I flew right in front of him and kissed him. Right on his lips. After a few seconds we broke apart and we stared at eachother. Then he opened his mouth and said...

* * *

**OMG!What are Red and Daphne gonna say? Is Sabrina right, does Puck like her? Review to find out, later i will be posting the next chapter: Snow's Wedding!**

**Vote on my Polls and Review!**

**~Gracie~**


	5. Snow's Wedding and the Little Mermaid!

**Hey! This is: Snow's Wedding! And a not so little Mermaid!**

**I am so sorry but i am trying to think of ideas for my other story and finished Percy Jacckson and the Olympians Series! :) I LOVE Percabeth!**

**My Uncle Jim put my desk in my room so i m sitting at it now!**

**I am gonna get ANOTHER BUNNY! What are some good names?**

**So anyway, The story!**

**~Gracie~**

**Me: "Can i please have SG! *Puppy face*"**

**MB: "No"**

**Me: "You meany!"**

**Disclaimer: "She doesn't own it...YET! *Miscevious Grin*"**

**SPOV**

"I love you, Sabrina." and he kissed me. AGAIN! I coud feel the fireworks expolding inside me! We stopped and flew back to the house. Daphne and Red attacked us, almost. We bypassed them and went to our own rooms thinking about what just happened.

PUCK LOVES YOU GIRL! YOU HIT THE JACKPOT- inner me says. lets call her...ISA for Inner Sabrina's Attitude

*Me grins* HEhehe...maybe...-Me

Don't deni it girl, you to are SO adorible together!-ISA

So me and ISA had a long conversation about a lot of things about Puck. I then disided to go outside and fly alone.

I flew out the door and up into the sky. It was so nice up here. The birds were flying by carelessly and everything seemed perfect. I sighed and flew with my back facing the ground, my arms making pillow beneath my head. Then someone grabbed my waist.

"AAAAAHHHH!" i screamed. It was Puck. Even if i kiss him he STILL pranks me. Urgh!

"HA! You looked hilarious when i grabbed you! I couldn't resist the temptation!" he laughed. i glared at him. he hugged my waist tighter. Then i smiled, turned invisible and slipped out of him grasp. once i was out of reach i turned visible and started chasing him around, then he would chase me. it was so much fun. I was about to die laughing because we were at the river and he was making the stupidest faces at me. I bet the Little Mermaid could here us laughing! And sure enough;

"Her royal highness wishes for you to stop your laughter because it is disturbing her royal exirsise." The tall mermaid anounched to us. We couldn't hold it in after this, we flew away laughing our butts off! Once we were far enough away Puck burst out:

"Exersise! If swimming apparently isnt what is?" With that we both laughed till our stomachs hurt and we had to get out of the sky. I layed my head on Puck's shoulder and sighed. This was the best day i had ever had that involved me and Puck going somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the Ice Cream Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got ice cream from the Snow Queen's ice cream place. Puck and i sat across from eachother and licked our ice cream cones. As i was licking the bottom part of the cream i felt an icy tingle on my nose...then Puck started laughing uncontrollably. Then i realized that i had a large strawberry ice cream polka dot on the center of my nose and joined him in laughing. Then i had an idea, i reached over and pushed the tip of Puck's ice cream onto his nose. He imidently started moving his nose like a bunny-rabbit and trying to lick it off! I burst out laughing! Then everyone started staring at us...We left and went home to get ready for Snow's wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WEDDING!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dressed in my peach dress i had bought. I still felt it pushed up my chest but Daphne said it looked fine. My hair was curled in big waves and was half pulled up. My wings were brushed out perfectly and i had used some of the feathers that had fallen out to make a clip that was in my hair. My half inch heels sparkled as i walked down stairs and saw Puck. He looked really hot! He was wearing a black tux with a peach colored rose that erfectly matched my dress. How convienent...

We both flew while everyone else drove. I decided to go on my carpet because i didn't want to ruin my dress. We arrived at the same time as everyone else and it looked fabulous, Charming's mansion was dressed out in the most beautiful red roses ever! Puck and i sat beside eachother in the second row of benches. Then the music played. The front mansion doors opened and there was Snow, looking more beautiful than ever (if that's posible) in a ballroom length and style white dress and a sparkling wedding veil. When she got to Charming the preast said the wedding vows and they both said i do. I was such a touching moment! All of Snow's princess friends were crying tears of joy in expensive lacey hankerchiefs.

Then we all got up and the floor was now a dance floor. The marble tile had a glow to it that made it look like it was moving! Snow and Charming were in the middle looking like the happiest cupple in the world. (they probably were) Red and little boy blue were dancing. Daphne was dancing with the Twelve dancing princesses. Briar and Jake were looking alot like newly wedds. My mom and dad were also dancing.

"hey, Sabrina" Puck asked. He looked kinda nervous.

"Yes..." I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Doyouwannadance?" He said so fast i could barely tell what he said. He blushed. I bet i did too. I felt really bad that i hadn't answered that i took his arm and placed it on my waist and put my arms around his neck. Man, what has gotten into me lately...

We danced to three songs. Then Puck saw the cake and dove for it. Some things just never change... *sigh* so i went and sat down by Puck and picked a peice of the rainbow cake. It tasted wonderful and i got a second peice. Puck was staring at me open-mouthed.

"You eat?"

"Yea Puck, I eat...NORMAL food..."

"O"

*Awkward Silence*

"Sooo...Sabrina, my brother, Mustardseed, He's throwing a party, and i was wondering, if you wanted to maybe come with me...like a date?"

I could feel a smile spread across my face. Then i suprised everyone. Especially Puck. I reached over and hugged him. Then i raised my head and kissed him, then i whispered in his ear, "yes"

**Will Sabrina wear that red dress from the last chapter to the party? What is her dad gonna say about this?**

**Read and Review to find out!**

**~Gracie~**


	6. This is a trick! And Blue dye!

**Hey! My sister Katie got married to this guy and their wedding was so pretty and it was on the beach! :D Congrads Katie! Her husband is so nice and they are made for eachother! **

**I had some spare time (Shocker) so this was a DREAM i had on the way back home today! So it is so awsome and takes place at Mustardseed's party.**

**Well, enjoy,**

**~Gracie~**

I couldn't believe i had agreed to this.

I

Looked

Like

a

SLUT!

Or at least i thought i did. So anyway, you know that super short, low cut red dress i was forced to try. I BOUGHT IT! I am highly doubting my self! Man, i think i am going insane. Puck is staring at me while we drive to Faerie. My dad is death glaring at Puck, who is totally oblivious to it. Daphne and Red are giggling and wiggling their eyebrows in that 'o-la-la' kinda way. My mom, Briar, and Granny are talking about Briar's wedding. This is gonna be a l-o-n-g drive!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As soon as we walked in i felt all the eyes on me. None of them knew i was an everafter. Titania walked over to me wearing a dress that competed with mine's slutyness. Uh-Oh. I knew that look. It was that how-dare-you-steel-my-son-you-bitch-you-are-so-gonna-pay look. Yup, she was gonna kill me. Oh! Wait she can't! Yayayaya! Unless she piosoned me like Moth did Oberon. Yea, i am so dead.

Lady Gaga's Boys Boys Boys started blazing on in the Golden Egg. Then there was a crash a flash of light. Then a wave of water and a giant hourglass came out of nowhere. Two girls my age apeared. The one that rode on the water wave looked like a model, from the curves to the big beach curled, black, layered hair, with stunning bright blue eyes, just like mine! The next that was beside her that came out of the hourglass was a fair skinned redhead, equally looking like a model but she had straight layered hair, with the same bright blue eyes, dubble-creepy!

"Hello Sabrina, i am Sasha." said the water girl

"And i am Selena." said the hourglass.

I then realized that they had the exact same wings. Along with the eyes. This was getting wierd...

"Um, why are you here?" I asked stupidly, it felt rude but they looked at me as if they expected me to say something. Maybe i knew them.

"We are the only two faeries like you. We are a sepparte race called Alestrials. There is a great profecy that says there will only be three of us. All of our names start with S. We all have the same wings. We all have bright blue eyes." said Sasha

"Each of us will have a special unique power. We are the oldest everafter race. The humans have forgotten us, they used to worship us like the gods. They have been awaiting your arival for many years, as we have too. I control time, Sasha is water, and you, Sabrina, are weather and earth." said Selena

"But, I have never done that before. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Yes, we can feel it. Have you ever felt like your emotions were reflected in the weather?"

I thought of the night when my parents were kiddnapped. And some other times with different emotions.

"Or, when you wanted it stop raining, it did." Sasha continued

"Yeah, but why are you here to tell me this. What i am supposed to do? And it could be a mistake." i said doubtfully.

"The profecy says that the third Alestrial will make the Crown Prince of Faerie be the first to refuse the thrown. You did that, without saying a word." Sasha winked me knowingly as Selena was saying this. Ok, they had a piont.

"Ok, so if i am what am i supposed to do?"

"Well as we are now conected everafterly by Alestrial power, we are family. So you eather come with us or we come with you. We had a fealling that since you have a live non-everafter family still we came to you." Selena said.

"That's what she did for me to." Sasha said with a sad look deep in her eyes, then it cleared as she turned to Granny and said, "Miss Grimm, that is if you don't mind us being with our sister."

For some reason i like the idea of that and felt exremely comfortable with them. Even though the were pretty much strangers to me, i felt like hey had been with me all my life.

"Now, so we can catch you up and fill you in about ourselves" Sasha and Selena both walked up and pressed there index fingers on my forehead. My ming was imediently filled with memories. Birthday parties, arguements, wars, dates, you name it, i saw it. It was breif but i felt everything and remembered it. I now knew that Sasha and Selena's full names were Sasha Marie Smith and Selena Lynn Phylips. Wow, they were so much like me. I finally felt as if someone knew how i had been feeling all my life.

*Titiania clears her throat*

"Yes." Selena, Sasha, and i all said at the same time.

"If you don't mind, now that you are done, my son Mustardseed would like to continue his party." She said giving us all death glares. We walked over to Mama's bar and imedently i told them all about my life. Then when i finished we shared many funny inside joke and made some of our own there to.

Then Puck and i danced to i song and then he charged for the cake and i went back to Sasha and Selena.

"The king is being a king and demanding he have the most cake!" i joked. We all laughed.

"Well, they say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Sasha laughed

"I don't always agree with that, i think it's how much you show in a bikini!" Selena joked. We burst out laughing.

"Lieblings, it's time to go!"Called Granny. We flew over and waited for my dad to pull Puck out of the cake. When we did Sasha and Selena flashed me to the house while everyone else had to drive!

~~~~~~~~~~~At my room! While everyone else is still driving there~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I showed them my room.

"Wow! I love it!" exclaimed Selena as Sasha expanded the room to add two duplacite **(spelled wrong, i know it)** beds for them.

"We are gonna anoy the heck out of Puck when we all gang up on him invisble in the morning!" Sasha squeled. We had thought of this plan at the Golden Egg. And just like the egg, it is gonna be golden!

"I can't wait!" I said. Then Selena came out of the bathroom with some nail stuff. We all smiled.

"We ave to look good, even if we are invisble!" Selena teased and started filing her nails. Sasha and i did the same.

My Life Is Officially Awsome!

**Ok, i know that Sabrina isn't a girly girl, but you don't have to be to paint your nails.**

**So please review and give me your thoughts.**

**~Gracie~**

**Bwhahahahahaha! I tricked you! You thought it was over didn't you!**

**But it isn't **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviews and the fact that i couldn't help but keep writing this chapter, here it is:**

Sasha passed me the bright purple that we were all using. Selena had finished her's and was adding some silver sparkling stars to her nails. Sasha had done it all and was now on her toes. I had done my toes first and was just finishing my fingers.

"Hey, wouldn't it be so awsome if we put a few colored strieks **(IDK how to spell it)** in our hair?" Sasha asked, twirling a black curl around her finger.

"Oh my gosh! Daphne has some blue dye from halloween we could use! It's the only color we have though..." I said

"It's perfect! By the time everyone gets here we will look totally different!" Selena exclaimed as she got up. The sun was seting behind the forest and a bird was flying by the window. Then, when Selena snapped, it froze. And the setting sun did too. Selena had stopped time.

"Lets get with it!" Selena cheered.

As we were waiting for the color to set in, Sasha and Selena helped me control my powers. Of course we had to stop time for a bit, but i made all kinds of things happen: Hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, volcanos, storms, rain, wind, i did it ALL!

Then we took out the wraps from our strands of blue hair. We then disided we would wear our hair straight and side parted with our side bangs hanging over our naturally long eyelashes. We all had the same hair cut so we all kept it down to emphasize the 'sisters look'. Sasha had on a bright blue abercrombie tank top with a black ribbon tied to one of the straps and a dark wash blue jean short skirt from hollister, Selena was the same but her ribbon was red, mine was also the same but my ribbon was white.

*Honk* *Honk*

"Omg! They're here!" Selena called as Sasha helped me put on eye-liner. All three of us didn't like to wear a lot of makeup. It made us feel like clowns! LOL!

"Ok, Sabrina, your done." Sasha exclaimed. We all looked like models in my opinion!

We flew down the stairs once we had cleaned up everything. My parents walked in first and waved to us all, my parents had taken the whole 'Alestrial sisters' thing really well and Basil loved having more sisters. Puck walked in next and i could tell he really liked my outfit. Selena, Sasha, and i shared a look and a smile. Then Daphne and Red came in and went on and on about how awsome our hair and outfits looked. Granny and Briar walked in last and Briar came up to us.

"Hey, girls, If you don't mind, i was wondering if you could be bridesmades for my wedding?" She asked.

"Of course!" We all chanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning when they gang up invisibly on Puck~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning we all got up at 7:02am and got ready.

Me: A hot pink abercrombie tank top with a black ribbon, a black short denim skirt and black boots that came up to two inches below my knees, big natural looking model curls, a Tilly's hot pink bow-clip clipping my sidebangs back, and hot pink glitter eyeliner.

Sasha: A lime green abercrombie tank top with a black ribbon, a short black denim skirt and black boots that came up to two and a half inches below her knees, big natural looking model curls, a Tilly's lime green bow-clip clipping her side bangs back, and lime green glitter eyeliner.

Selena: A white abercrombie tank top with a black ribbon, a short black denim skirt and black boots that came up to two and a half inches below her knees, big natural looking model curls, a Tilly's silver bow-clip clipping her side bangs back, and silver glitter eyeliner.

Incase you didn't notice, we dicided to do matching outfits in different colors. :D

Then, turning invisble we crept outside. Then we saw Puck. He his usual green hoody on and ripped jeans. Slowly we tip-toed in our black boots and tackled him.

"Auugghh! What the heck?" We were laughing so hard we turned visible. He was so angry he turned red. We ran into my room. If it hadn't been for my magical barrier, he would have attacked us, and we were laughing way to hard to fight back. Selena slamed the door in his face and we had anothe laughing fit.

~~~~~~~~~~Later When Pucka and i were alone in the Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry about this morning, we just were really high on soda.." I giggled. Puck moved closer to me and held my face in his hands.

"I just can't stay angry with someone so beautiful" and then kissed me.

We had probably been making out for ten minutes when the kitchen door open and someone walked in. We didn't care and kept making out.

"Sabrina Grimm what are you doing?" Yelled a very angry henry Grimm. Uh-Oh.

"Dad, i have a legal right to kiss my boyfriend." I hissed with my hands on my hips. Sasha and Selena flew in.

"She does"sasha cut in

"It's true"selena finished

"Fine, i can't argue with that," He turned to Puck. "If you dare try any funny bisness with my daughter..." he left the threat hanging.

Sasha, Selena, and i flew to our room giggling at the terrifyed look on Puck's face from when my dad was yelling at him.

I!

LOVE!

MY!

LIFE!

**How was that for a chapter? HUH? **

**Reveiw for more chapters this length!**

**I am getting another bunny, what are good names?**

** THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Review goal: 25, If i meet it with this chapter, good things are gonna come! As in a triple chapter day!**

**~Gracie~**


	7. I get a dragon that acts like a dog!

**Ok, i had reviews saying Puck was OCC, I had just gotten home from my sisters wedding. **

**I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AND IT WASN'T AS BAD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! I STILL LOVE THE BOOKS BETTER! I LOVE YOU HARRY!**

**zoocan: You always review all of my chapters! :D You rock and you just won a virtual egg, not the ones that hatch, they were out of those, sorry.**

**Oh, do you people think i need a Beta, i am spell-checking this chapter, so i need your opinion ON THIS CHAPTER! Thanks :D**

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: "She only owns Majesticals, Alestrials, Snuffles, Echo, Fajra, Jasparah, 'Gorgeous Griffin', 'Pheonix fun', 'Dragon Diegest', Sasha, and Selena! So HA!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This chapter is dedicated to HARRY POTTER! You are the bestest wisard EVER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning Sasha woke up first, then woke Selena and i up. She was dressed in a red t-shirt dress that exposed her shoulders and was fitted to her body. The front and back had a unique pattern on it that was gold and purple. Underneath it were gold leggings. On her feet were simple red flip flops that were very shiny. Her hair looked wind blown and was slightly wavy.

"Come on you sleepy people, we have to train Sabrina!" Sasha said excitedly.

Selena and i got up and went over to the closet. I picked a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black and white big beaded necklace that came to my belly-button, and a scoop-necked loose black shirt with gathered sleeves. **(idk how to describe the shirt but they are loosely hanging off your body and the girl in Bruno Mars' "The way you are" Official Music Video is wearing a shirt kinda like it, you would know if you saw the video! :D) **Selena on the other hand picked dark wash destroyed skinny jeans and a spigetti strap shirt with a graffiti style writing on it, in the middle was a graffiti heart that said love.

My hair was in big ringlet curls and my side bangs were clipped back with a white rose clip. Selena's red hair was straight and had a thin green headband in it just behind her side bangs.

"OK, i think we're ready now!" I said to Sasha. Selena nodded and we flew downstairs to breakfast.

This morning Granny had cooked her specialty- Purple waffles with yellow syrup, Green bacon, and pink and blue eggs. I really didn't want to know what they actually tasted like, and neither did Sasha or Selena, so we went straight outside.

"Ok, today we are going to teach you how to control larger and more complex animals." Sasha said

"For example, Dragons, Jabberwockies, Serpents, Majesticals, you know those sort of things..." Selena finished

"Um, first, shouldn't i start with smaller, more non-likely to eat me animals. Second, what the heck is a Majestical?" I blurted out, extremely confused

"Oh, it doesn't matter the size or danger of the animal, the way you talk and control them is the same." Selena said promptly.

"And this is a Majestical," And once Sasha said that she threw back her head and let out an ear-piercing shriek that sounded like a dyeing bird, times ten in sound of course.

Then out of the bushes in the woods a giant animal came out. I gulped, i could not see myself controlling this animal, if i hadn't been frozen out of fear, i would have been running in the opposite direction as fast as i could! It was a giant leopard, absolutely beautiful, but dead scary. It was about the size of a pony. I could have ridden on its massive neck. Its glossy coat could have camouflaged itself in a lot of conditions and the Majestical would have never been found. The Majestical's glowing green eyes were fixed on me, it took a final leap and landed in front of me. Then it started circling me like a normal house cat and rubbing up against me. I petted its glossy coat. It felt so soft and furry, like a longer version of velvet. The Majestical purred and sat down beside me.

"So, how come it isn't trying to eat me?" i asked, totally confused.

"Because this is how all animals, no matter what size, act around Alestrials! That's why we wanted to start with bigger animals, so you would get used to them." Sasha replied.

"But, what about the Dragon at the mall?" I asked. It seemed pretty hungry to me!

"You didn't realize it but it was only trying to play with you, like a dog. And no worries, the other animals do not get angry if you kill one of their kind, they simply can't get angry at an Alestrial." Selena answered with an understanding nod.

~~~~~~~Afteer Training had finished! In Sabrina's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what pet do you want?" Sasha asked excitedly.

"What do you mean? I have Elvis, but he's kind of a family dog..." i trailed off.

"No, we mean a special pet. A Protector. We didn't want to keep ours here until we told you, because we knew you would freak out, so we told them to come back when we called them." And with that said, Selena let out a strangled bird call and a dwarf sized Griffin flew in the open window and onto Selena's lap.

"This is Echo, she is my protector. She is the size most compatible for both of us, but can grow to full size on my comand." Selena said. Then Sasha let out a strangled bird cry, hers was different, it sounded like part of a song in a way. Then a magnificent bright red and orange bird flew in.

The bird was the size of a peacock, and had the same exact body and feather size. But the patterns on the birds body looked like flames from a fire. Then I realized that Sasha's protector was a Phoenix.

"This is my protector, Fajra. Her name means fiery." Sasha said stroking Fajra's neck plumage.

"So I can chose any of the more complex animals, with special powers to be my protector?" Selena and Sasha nodded.

"Now we need to take you to Jasparah's shop of Magical Creatures!" Sasha exclaimed. We flew downstairs, saying a quick good-bye to everyone and then set off to Jasparah's. This is gonna be very interesting.

We got to the shop. Well, it wasn't really a shop it looked more like a giant horse stable. Each of the stalls were labeled with the kind of creature, gender, and status. The first stall said: Pegusus, female, simplex non-protector. It had a beautiful orange pegusus in it. Then i looked around. All over the place were rows of different colored pegusi, Griffins, Pheonixes, Majesticals, and Serpants. They all acted like little puppies adn other tame animals, but i knew they could have a very different behavior around others.

Then a short chubby man waddled over to us. He had a purple suit on that stretched over his large belly, bright green eyes, and a fat mustache.

"Hullo, you must be Sabrina! And you'll pro'bly be a-lookin' for one o' me protectors, eh?" He said with an accent like Hagrid's from Harry Potter. "Allow me to intraduce meself, im Jasparah, and this is me shop o' magical creatures." **(AU: Jasparah's speach is spelled wrong so you can know how he talks, just like JK Rowling did for Hagrid.)**

"Nice to meet you Jasparah, I'm here to get a protector."

"Ah, now you won't be a-gettin' one, it'll pick you, eh! That's jus' how it works for me creatures, you see." Then he walked over to the stall of a Pheonix and took it over to me. This one was just as pretty as Fajra, but be didn't seem to have the sam conection as them because Jasparah muttered 'nope not tha' one' under his breath and put the beautiful bird back. Then he took out a serpant, this one looked like a python, and was the size too, but it still wasn't the one.

~~~~~~Half an Hour and Thiry-Nine magical creatures later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasparah, who i could tell was gettin anoyed, was trying his hardest to find the right protector.

"I wonder...no it couldn't be him, he never behaves! But, it's worth a try..." and with that he walked all the way to the end of the stable hall and opened a stall door that said 'Time Out' i had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting protector.

"Nu-uh! No one ever gets a DRAGON!" Selena said enviously.

"They perfer to stay with there own kind, I didn't even know Jasparah had one! Your so LUCKY!" Sasha said equaly envious. It was true, i didn't see a single dragon in the whole place!

Then, as the stall door was wide enough for a dog-sized Dragon to get out, large golden ball of something shot out, it flew all around the place then settled in my lap. Then i saw that it was a Dragon the size of a golden retriever puppy, it had a young, playful face and was a beautiful golden color. Its spiked tail was waging furiously, like an over-excited dog's. It barked a few times, the barks sounded exactly like i puppy's and it seemed cute to come from the dragon. I reached my hand out and it started licking it all over.

Jasparah laughed, "Well it looks like this little trouble-maker is your new protector! He better not cause to much damage!"

"Hmm, i think i'm going to call you Snuffles!" The name suited the dragon perfectly and its tail waged even harder (if that was possible) when i said it.

Then we all thanked Jasaparah for letting us get my protector and we left to go home!

~~~~~At home! In Sabrina's room! I love Snuffles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all sitting on our own beds reading different pet/protector magizines. We each had the magizine for our animal. Mine was called 'Dragon Diegest' and had a wide variety of toys, food, and health care products shown. Sasha's was called 'Pheonix fun' and Selena's was 'Gorgeous Grffin'. Every few minutes we would share to eachother a product that was either great, stupid, or just hilarious!

"Omg! Listen to this one!" Selena said, looking up from 'Gorgeous Griffin'. "Eleven different colored Griffin-sized tutus your Griffin will love!"

We burst out laughing. In fact, it even looked as if Snuffles, Fajra, and Echo were laughing too.

And with all the random things that had happened in my life, they probably were.

**~~~~~~~Ain't Snuffles a cutey pie! I just LOVE him!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**How did you like it? I think it was one of the best chapters i have ever written. I tried to add some funny stuff in this chapter.**

**Oh, and I will mention the name of the first person who guesses where i got the "Protector picks you" thing.**

**HINT: Who was this dedicated to?**

**Ok, tha just gave it away, but i don't care. If you already knew, go you!**

**Well, i'm gonna go eat now...**

**HAPPY DAY AFTER THANKS GIVING!**

**_~Gracie~_**


	8. PPL and Stupid Flowers

**OK, here goes. I am writing this at 4:48 am. Enjoy...**

**I have now enabled my anonymous reviewer button :) Enjoy it and make me proud!**

**I am going to start setting review goals and will not update until they are met!**

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* It's 5 in the morning, don't you people have lives? (LOL sleep humor)**

**0000000000000~~~~~Listen to LONG LIVE BY TAYLOR SWIFT- IT IS SO PUCKABRINA!~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000**

I woke up with a loud yawn. I stretched my arms and wings then set to brushing them. Snuffles yawned and trotted into the bathroom where i was. Then with elegance he leaped gracefully up onto the counter and plopped down by my flat iron. His new blue collar was sleek and glossy. Tearing my eyes away from little Snuffles I examined myself.

I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a zebra belt, and a purple and silver stripped spegetti strap. Dangle hoop earings and silver heels completed the look. My hair was in beach curls with a silver ribbon tieing back my swoopy-poof! **(If you don't know what that is it's where you take part of the front of your hair and flip it back and gather it. Google it for more info!)**

Sasha walked into the bathroom wearing a yellow floral sundress and matching sandalls. Her hair was being straightened by my flat iron that i had finished using. Fajra soared in and perched beside Snuffles, who had fallen asleep again and suddenly woke up when she landed.

Then I looked at the time: 5:32am!

Man, I woke up early this morning! No wonder Selena wasn't up. Sasha, the early bird, probably always gets up at this time! I walked back into my room, sat on my bed, and pulled out my sleek silver Mac book pro! As it was loading Snuffles curled up beside me, blinked his eys at me and stared at the screen. He seemed fascinated by the way the laghts lit up and how the screens would pop up. Aww...he looked so cute!

*BLOOP*

My email popped up. I had 3 messages in my inbox. They were from Puck. I nervously clicked the first one, maybe it was a prank? It popped up.

**(Now I'm going to switch to the slanted font to represent Puck and Sabrina emailing. :))**

**_FearTheAllMightyTricksterKing:_**

_Hey Sabrina watup?_

**_DragonsRcute:_**

_nm. I woke up so early_

**_FearTheAllMightyTricksterKing:_**

_Me2. wher r u?_

**_DragonsRcute:_**

_my room...u?_

_**FearTheAllMightyTricksterKing**:_

_Same. _

**_DragonsRcute:_**

_Any1 up yet?_

**_FearTheTricksterKing:_**

_Us_

**_DragonsRcute:_**

_DUH! i meant besides us IDIOT!_

**_FearTheAllMightyTricksterKing:_**

_My pixies, my chimps, my kangaroo, bob the panda._

**_DragonsRcute:_**

_*FacePalm* O u r sooooo getting on my nerves! I meant ppl!_

**_FearTheAllMightyTricksterKing:_**

_ppl? wat is a ppl?_

**_*DragonsRcute has now logged off*_**

Puck is such an idiot! How can someone not know what ppl is? ppl=People. And you would think that after living that long he could learn what ppl is...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day. Yup later. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasha, Selena, and I were all at Sacred Grounds, Briar's coffee shop. We were with all the girls in the family planning Briar's wedding. Sasha, Selena, my mom, and I were all going to be the bridesmaids. Briar had picked out short blue strapless dresses that matched the color of the streaks that were still in our hair. The wedding would be in March and it was Febuary right now. Febuary 10th to be exact. Four days till Valentines and I was dreading it.

I don't know why but I've never liked Valentines day. It's so...PINK! Bleck! I hate pink. So do Sasha and Selena. We all three were planing to not wear any pink on Valentines Day. NONE!

Then I jumped back to Earth where Briar and my mom were talking about the color of flowers she wanted. When I get married, I am not going to make such a fuss over some stupid flowers! That is so ridiculous!

**OK, I know it was short but i have a project due in each class so be glad i updated at all.**

**I'm gonna set i low review goal since it was a short chapter so here it is:**

**Review goal: 26**

**thats 5 more reviews! :) You can do it!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**And anonymous reviewers are welcome!**

**~Gracie~**


	9. AN: My sister has cancer, Plz Read this

**Ok, please understand why i am not updating. And please understand that I really apreciated my reviews you guys give me. I am crying while i write this. My stories might not be updated in a while or in long breaks because my sister has been diagnosed with cancer. Skin cancer. T-T **

**I am spending every moment I can with my sister, she is very close to me, she is only a year older than me. We are like twins. So please pray for my sister,** **Cherissa**

**And please care...**

**~Gracie~**


	10. Cherissa, my new CoWriter!

_**My reviewers are the best. Thank you for praying and caring about my beloved sister, Cherissa (aka Cheri). For those of you who don't know, she will be co-writting this story with me from now on. So my writting will be like this and her's will be **like this.** The main point of this is to get Cherissa to fell happy and not like she is in a hospital (though it is pretty hard when nurses keep rushing in and out of the room) so we are going to refrain from going into super-major detail about her condition, so she will feel more "normal" or as normal as she can be ;D**_

_**And yes, there will be more Puckabrina. If you take my poll you can vote on where there date can be! :D**_

_**~Graci~**_

_Hey! It's Cherissa here! Or as Graci calls me: Cheri! As you may or may not know, I have a mild case of Skin Cancer. Graci and I are writting this chapter and who knows how many more together. She will be typing, not me, because it is taking me forever to type this. But we will be discusing it all together.__I am really touched that ya'll are praying and caring about me! A siriusly (ah, the sirius serious pun..) cried when i read the reviews._

___Moving on to the other side of the rainbow, I am honored to co-write this story! It gives me something funa and non-painful to do! Oh, and sorry if the AN's are longer than the actual story part._

___Luvers_

___~Cheri~_

**~~~~~~~~~~Briar's Wedding~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked down the isle behind Sasha but in front of Selena. As bridesmaids, we were required to walk with one of the best men. I was walking wth Puck, Sasha with some guy named John, and Selena some guy named Stanley. I still personally thought that my dress was way to short, but there was no turning back now. When we reached the platform where the priest was, I split up with Puck and followed Sasha to the bridesmaids side. Then Daphne came out as the flower girl (She is the youngest looking/really aged person Briar could get.) and behind her were Briar and her Dad. Her dad lives in a part of the town furthest away from us, but was delighted to come when he found out Briar was finally getting married. Briar was wearing a simple halter dress that flowed with natural beauty. Her hair was half up and half down. If there was one word to describe the way she looked it would be princess.

She reached the isle and Daphne skipped over to me while Briar and Uncle Jake said their wedding vows. The way Jake and Briar looked at each other was just so sweet, it was that look as if no one else in the world was there at the moment, just them. Then with a jolt I realized that the way Jake was looking at Briar was the same way Puck looked at me. I glanced over at him, yup, the same look. I smiled at him, a small smile that wasn't meant for the whole room, but one just for him.

Puck actually looked really nice today. For a year now he has been bathing regularly, so he looked really nice in his black tux and blue tie that matched my dress and hair streaks.

Briar and Jake agreed to the Wedding Vows and kissed. Many people 'awwed'. It was so sweet, and then I noticed something. In the back row, there was a man. I mean, there were many men. But this one, he had this look about him, a dark look, with a long back cloak drawn over him. But, I could just make out a skeletal looking, sunken-in, boney face. Like a gostly shadow or something. Wait, now he's gone. He looked so familiar though. Oh, it was probably just one of those everafters that came from a creepy story that I had read. Yea, that's it.

Then, Briar and Jake walked back down the isle and out the door into the reception room. After a few minutes we followed the crowd and sat at one of the many round tables in the building. Once Briar and Jake had finally cut the cake, Puck literally flew up and got some. Some people just never change...

~~~~Later after Puck eats a bunch of cake!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha, Selena, and I were all sitting at the round table in the middle of the room, waiting for Puck. I dicided to get up and look for him. Then Charming anounced:

"Now, it's time for the Bride and Groom to dance. Along with any other of you ladies and gentleman who want to dance!" and with a flashy smile he swept Snow off her feet and onto the dance floor. Unfortunately, my search for Puck had lead me to the center of the dance floor. And right into the skeletal man's arms. I gasped. I knew this man. Only to well. After many years of starvation, running from the law, and fighting for the Scarlet Hand, here he was. The one who we never could catch. And here he was, dancing with me at the wedding as if it had never happened.

Here he was: Jack, the giant killer.

**~~~~Omg! I have to go to bed...T-T~~~~~~**

**_OH, why is Jack at the Wedding? What will he do to Sabrina?_**

**_~Graci~_**

_And where is that anoying fairy boy when you need him?_

_~Cheri~_


	11. I become a PoleDancing Tiger Wrestler

** Graci❤: Hey! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, we are still on the hospital. But Cheri might get to come home soon! She gets her surgery-thing next week! :D**

**Cheri✿: Yea, we have kind of been favoring this stoy and our Harry Potter story; Fatal Flaws...:D**

**Graci❤: But we now have the next chapter! :D**

**Cheri✿: So on with the story!**

_**❀Sabrina Grimm-Everafter❀ Chapter 11: I become a pole dancing Tiger wrestler.**_

_It was Jack: the Giant Killer_

I was frozen with fear, I could feel his silver knife against my spine and wings. There was no way I could fly away now, without getting hurt. No one else could see the dagger from the way he was holding it. I needed Puck, the one time I truly needed him he was nowhere to be seen.

"You look just as pretty as ever don't you Alestrial!" He whispered in my ear. His breath smelled rotten, just like he was. I glanced around nervously, no one noticed that he was here, they were all watching Briar and Jake dance.

_Why can't someone notice this! I need some help here! Hello! _I thought angrily. Then it hit me, literally. A 23 pound minature dragon comet plummeted into my side, knocking the dagger out of Jack's hand. It was Snuffles. My protector!

The who crowd of people turned around and gasped, they saw Jack! Sasha and Selena ran to my side, their protectors in tow. Echo the Griffin grew rappidly to full size and trapped Jack underneath her claws, like a jail cell. Then the real battle came, the remaining members of the Scarlet Hand and some that had apparently broken out of jail attacked the wedding. Sasha fought with a Hobogoblin twice her size, accompanied by her protector; Fajra. Selena battled with a four foot sword against a nasty looking everafter, who I really didn't want to meet.

Then, the Mini-Van sized Tiger from the Jungle Book, Shere Kan, came bounding to me. For some oddreson I had a feeling he wouldn't fall under my Alestrial powers, so I did the only thing I could. I swung around the Flag Pole at the front of the wedding chapel where Shere Kan had chased me. And I wrapped one leg around the pole and with the other I kicked that overgrow house cat right in the eye!

"Wow Grimm, you took up a new hobby! Pole Dancing!" The one and only Puck said with a wink. Shere Kan striked again, this time at my face! So I put my back against the pole and wrapped my arms around it, brought both legs up and stabbed Shere Kan in both eyes with my stillettos. Maybe it was worth wearing those afterall!

"Woa Grimm! I just saw London, France, and a very nice pair of underwear!" Puck waggled his eyebrows and took my hand as we flew up and away from the howling, now blind tiger. Even though I was annoyed at him, I could feel my face burning. Ignoring his comment I asked him the big question:

"Where have you been? Snuffles had to come and save me! What happened to your dedicated 'job'?" I fumed at him. He was my boyfriend! He was supposed to care about me! Puck paled, he looked like he was going to be sick. Immediently I felt bad, I shouldn't have been so harsh.

"Puck...I'm sorry, I overreacted...really, Snuffles is my protector now..." I faltered. Then I looked into his stunning green eyes, and was taken to a memory in his mind. One he was thinking of so strongly that I read it out of his mind!

_I was in Faery, at the hieght of it's days. Two young kids were playing tag, flying around the city, much to the annoyance of many people. The girl was no more that 8 and the boy looked 9. I looked closely at the girl, she had straight brown hair that reached her shoulders, bright hazel eyes, and a sparkling smile. I turned to look at the boy when I realized something: It was Puck._

_"Come catch me Kat! You never will! I'm to fast!" Puck taunted. The girl, Kat, stuck her tounge out at Puck and dashed around to catch him. I followed them in the air as they went into the Faery Thrown Room. Oberon sat proudly in his thrown, conversing with Titania, who was wearing a long purple dress like one of the hostess's on a TV show. She failed to notice the two faeries flying around, as did her husband. But, when Kat shrieked with laughter, Titania turned around sharply and scolded her son. Kat took advantage of this and tagged him. He tried to tag her back, but she flew out of range._

_Then the memory misted and the scene changed._

_Kat and Puck were sitting in a room that was filled with comfy looking chairs and portaits of the Royal Family. Kat and Puck were now both 11. Puck was still a good two inches taller than her though. Kat's hair was now waist length, like mine, and was done in one braid that fell over here left shoulder. She and Puck were laughing at the way some of the portraits were painted. When Kat turneed her back away from Puck he picked up the large green cushion from behind him and whacked her with it. She swirved back around and hit him with a purple one. Soon it became an all-out pillow war! Then Titania walked in and told them off, she mentioned something about a war. At that the two kids got up and walked out of the room. _

_The memory changed again; this time Kat and Puck were fighting side by side in the air over a stormy sea. With some really ferocious looking faeries against them. One gained on Kat and she srieked on pain as her yellow wings were cut off and she plummeted into the water below. Puck called her name, but it was no use, he couldn't save her. Then he was kioned by the faeries on his side, who obviously didn't care about his loss. _

_Then the memory was replayed, but this time, instead of Kat...It was me..._

Then, feeling like someone woken up from a day dream I saw Puck waving his hand in front of my face.

"Grimm...Sabrina...Grimm...Poledancing Tiger wrestler..." He was saying with each wave in my face.

"Was the last one really necessary?" I questioned him.

"Yes, it was. But, back on topic, what were you doing. You just stared at me, for like, three straight minutes. I understand tha I am overly handsome and all, but you need to get over it."

"What happened to Kat? Did you ever find her?" His face darkened and he stared into the distance.

"How did you know that!" He growled.

"I saw it in your memory! You were thinking about it so strongly, I just saw it!" I protested. He was weakened by my pleading look.

"We never found her...she reminds my so much of you...and I don't want to lose you either..." He faltered, looking close to tears.

"Well...It depends...was she a pole dancing Tiger wrestler?" He laughed, and I did too.

That is, we laughed until we heard Daphne shriek in pain down below us!

**Graci: oooo...Cliffy!**

**Cheri: Review or Daphne just might not be in the rest of the story!**

**Daphne: Seriously people, I want to live here!**

**Graci: Yea! Review, or Marshmellow just might not make it to the end...**

**Cheri: Just to let you know:**

**REVIEW GOAL:**

** 65**


	12. CHERI IS HOME!

**CHERI IS CURED AND HOME!**

**~GRACI**

I'M HOME! I SURVIVED! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!

~CHERI

**WE CAN UPDATE NOW!**

**~GRACI**

I'M A CO-WRITER!

~CHERI

**I'M A SISTER!**

**~GRACI**

I LIKE DONUTS!

~CHERI

**...**

**~GRACI**

WHAT? I DO!

~CHERI

**Well, the original message was to let you readers know that Cheri is now safe at home and cured from cancer!**

**~Graci**

**I am sorry that we havent updated Middle School and Shuffle Challenge. We are continuing them, TOGETHER! **

**~Cheri**

**with no risks of Cheri dieing! I can sleep soundly now!**

**~Graci**

Yea, and maybe you'll stop snoring while your at it!

~Cheri

**I love you so much i'm going to ingnore that insult! :D**

**~Graci**

**LOL I LOVE YOU TWO GRACI!**

**~Cheri**

**I LOVE YOU THREE CHERI!**

**~Graci**


	13. Daphne's Death

**Cheri: I swear, just as we were writing this, a huge downpoor came. It totally reflected the mood of this.**

**Graci: LOL it does, Ok, 100th reviewer prize and details at the AN at the end.**

**

* * *

**

Puck and I looked down to see Daphne. Poor innocent Daphne. I had always been there for her, in the ophanage, at school, everywhere. The one time I leave her, I pay. Daphne's dress was drenched in bright red blood. Her blood. Notingham's daggar was in her chest. The blood covered handle was the only thing visible.

"We have re-formed! This time we haven't failed! This time we are taking the Grimm's down with us!" Notingham yelled up to the sky. I unconsciously dived for him and tried to capture him with my powers. But he and the rest of the Scarlet Hand jumped on these futuristic planes and flew away.

Daphne lay on the grown...not moving.

Sasha, Selena, our protecters, and I were at her side. I was drenched in tears, along with my "sisters" and my family. Even Fajra was letting out a sad string of mourning notes.

All of the sudden a bright flash of lightning shot from the sky, and the world was covered in dark clouds and endless rain. Because I was sad, Sasha told me I would soon be able to control it even better, but I never thought it would be like this. Puck sat at my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. Mine wrapped around his neck as I burried my face into his shoulder and cried.

I cried.

And cried.

I finally pulled away from Puck to look at Daphne. The rain had washed away the blood. Someone had removed the daggar from her chest. She could have been sleeping, except for the hole in her chest. I remembered all the times I stood strong for her, hiding my fears away. I hadn't truely cried since our parents had gone missing. And now my worst fear had been fufilled.

Daphne was gone.

I wiped some of her wet hair out of her face. One of my tears dropped on her cheek. And another, and another. My body shook as even more of my tears covered her face, like a glaze, a thin sheet of glass, to preserve her.

Sasha was crying a river, literally. A river had formed around where she sat mermaid-style beside Daphne.

As for Selena, she was crying too, but when her tears hit the ground they turned to the fine sands of time; that belong in magical hour glasses.

I glanced down to see the ground under me was blossoming in flowers. Not colorful spring flowers, but grey and dull shaded flowers that seemed to droop over and be crying too.

Snuffles was licking Daphne's hair sadly. Daphne had always loved him, just like Elvis. I realized then that maybe if I had thought to get her a protector, maybe she would still be here.

I had been so selfish.

I never thought this would actually happen. I mean, I had feared it would, but I thought it would be later on. When Daphne had grown up more.

I shut my eyes, trying to sto crying so much. I thought about the happy times we had together. The times she used to copy me, out of love. And a had never realized it before. And I never apologized. Now I'll never have the chance.

And it's all my fault...

Poor Daphne, so innocent, so pure. Full of laughter...happy thoughts. Randomly colored clothing.

That made me smile sadly and bring back the memory from long ago.

Mr. Canis buying us those clothes...

The monkey holding onto the balloons...

And it said _Keep Holding On..._

So I will, for Daphne.

I will keep holding on!

I wish, I wish, I wish...

That you would open your eyes Daphne, and see the world again. See everyone, and stay forever...

I placed my hand on the hole in her chest, right where her haert was.

And I wished...

And I felt...

A heart beat...

A HEART BEAT!

"A HEART BEAT!" I screamed, everyone looked at me. Then at Daphne, then at the steady rising and falling of her chest. I removed my hand and saw that I had healed her! I healed her! All by myself!

I looked around and saw that Puck had a deep cut in his arm. I placed my hand on it. _Heal this! _I thought. And I did! I could bring back the dead, heal wounds! I am golden!

Everyone gasped. I turned to see Daphne, her eyelids fluttered and she slowly sad up. I bent down and hugged her tightly.

"We're getting you a protector Daphne!" I wispered in her ear. And she wispered back;

"I already have one: you."

**Cheri: Sorry that was so short, but it was dramatic!**

**Graci: Ok rules and prizes for the 100th reviewer!**

**Prize:**

**The 100th reviewer gets to chose what animal Daphne's protector will be and name it!**

**Rules:**

**May NOT be a Dragon! (Sabrina's the only one who can have one)**

**Can only be one of the magical animals Jasparah sells!**

**Must have an appropriate, Daphne-ish name**

**AAAANNNNNNDDDD...**

**Must submit the info in the review!**

**Review Goal:**

**Suprise Us!**


End file.
